


Revelation

by bluemoonmaverick



Series: Supposition [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoonmaverick/pseuds/bluemoonmaverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is part of a series that, while sticking strictly to canon, explores the theory that Sam and Jack were engaged in a clandestine romance off-screen from Season 6 onward.</p>
<p>This tag takes place after the events of Fallen and Homecoming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

 

"It's Jack isn't it?"

"To what to you refer, Daniel Jackson?" Jack, Sam, Teal'c, and Daniel had just finished dinner in the commissary. After, Jack and Sam had taken off for home, while Teal'c and Daniel made their way down the nearly abandoned SGC corridors, toward their rooms.

"It's Jack that Sam has a thing for. I...I just remembered. She and Jack have this, this thing. This thing that no one talks about."

Teal'c raised his eyebrow at Daniel and kept walking, but the archeologist was warming to his subject and would not be deterred.

"I'm right, aren't I? I realized it at dinner tonight. The way she laughs at his lame jokes. The way he looks at her when he thinks no one's paying attention. The fact that they always sit so close together. They have a thing." He tried to keep up with Teal'c while considering this latest revelation. "Huh. And I thought it was me." The last he said mostly to himself.

Teal'c did not slow his pace. "You believed you and Major Carter had been involved in a romantic relationship?"

"Well, I didn't know. I couldn't remember her. I just knew she was beautiful, and I got the impression we'd been close...but it was Jack."

Teal'c stopped abruptly at the elevator bank and hit the call button. He turned to face Daniel. "You are surprised, Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel stopped as well, thankful that he did so quickly enough not to run into the Jaffa. "Well, I just...I think I discounted it initially because, well, you know. He's, uh, a little older than she is. And he's her superior officer. And there are rules about that kind of thing, right?"

"Indeed." The elevator arrived and Teal'c entered with Daniel close behind.

Seeing that no one else was in the elevator with them, Daniel persisted in his questioning. "So, are they?"

Teal'c stared straight ahead. "Are they what, Daniel Jackson?"

"Are they together?"

Teal'c looked sideways at Daniel. The elevator came to a stop, and the door opened. "I think it would be more appropriate to ask Major Carter or Colonel O'Neill that question." Teal'c walked out.

"They are, aren't they?" Daniel was grinning now.

Teal'c said nothing, but continued walking down the hallway, staring straight ahead.

"I knew it!" Daniel said.

oOoOoOo

As had quickly become their usual practice, Sam followed Jack home on her Indian after they left the base. Most nights, she parked the bike in his garage, and tonight was no exception. While they had no reason to suspect anyone was spying on them, they both believed they couldn't be too careful. There were, after all, plenty of people outside of the SGC who would like nothing better than to discredit the program's flagship team, and an affair between the two military members would provide a lot of ammunition.

Jack waited for her in the garage and followed her into the house, turning off the lights as he went. As they made their way through the dark house, Sam's thoughts lingered on Daniel. Tonight they had had their first dinner at the base with the old team. Jack had been guarded with his opinion of his friend's return, and she wondered what he was thinking. As she grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge, she decided to probe him a bit on the subject.

She opened the bottle and took a drink. "So, it's good to have Daniel back. I've really missed him."

Jack took the bottle from her and took a swig as well. He turned to make his way out of the kitchen. As he headed down the hall toward the bedroom, he asked over his shoulder, "Do we have him back? Seems like he's still a few sandwiches short of a picnic to me."

Sam grabbed a second bottle, then followed Jack into the bedroom. "He says his memory's starting to return. I think with time, he'll get there. Still, I have to admit sometimes it's disconcerting when he doesn't remember certain things..."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Such as?" He sat on the bed to remove his shoes.

"Well, for example, when we first found him and we were trying to convince him to come back to the SGC with us, he asked me if there had ever been anything between him and me." Sam kicked off her own shoes and began removing her jewelry, placing it on Jack's dresser.

Jack stood up and looked sharply at Sam. "Oh, did he now? And what did you tell him?" He took off his shirt and threw it on the chair, then unbuttoned his khakis.

Sam slid her jeans off and rounded on Jack. "Well, no, of course. What else would I have said?"

Though his tone was casual, Jack's stance was anything but. He stared at Sam, with his arms crossed over his chest. "So, you've never thought about Daniel that way?"

Sam furrowed her brows and stared back at him. "No! Of course not. Why would you think that?"

Realizing that he looked less than relaxed, Jack uncrossed his arms and shrugged. "Well, if you think about it, it would make a lot more sense for the two of you to be together than the two of us."

"Why would you say that?" she asked, somewhat shocked. Never in her entire time on SG1 had she ever been attracted to Daniel. It had always been Jack.

His eyes snapped up to hers, and there was an edge to his voice now. "Gee, I don't know. For starters, he's not your superior officer. There'd be no restrictions on your relationship."

Sam stared at him for a full minute. Clearly she had touched a nerve she didn't even know existed. She decided it was time for a change of tactics.

Her lips quirked in a half smile. She walked toward him slowly, placing both hands on his chest. In a low and husky voice, she said, "Well, you know what they say. You always want what you can't have."

He lowered his voice, matching hers. "Oh, is that what they say?" Almost unconsciously, he began unbuttoning her shirt, and she knew she had him.

"Uh huh." She placed her lips on the side of his neck and began kissing and sucking at the skin there.

Jack's body instantly responded to the contact. He pushed her shirt off her shoulders and began working on her bra. "He's a lot closer to your age than I am."

Sam moved her hands down his body, while moving her lips to his ear. "They also say you're only as old as you feel." And on the last word, she let her fingers trace the shape of his erection through his boxers.

Jack groaned and let his hands wonder over her back and ribs, brushing the sides of her now bare breasts. "All right, how about this: he's a brainiac, just like you."

She smiled, as her fingers found their way under the waistband of his boxers. "Ah, but with age comes wisdom." And with that, she pushed them off his hips.

Jack returned the favor, his fingers finding their way under the edge of Sam's panties to her slick folds beneath. "He's a lot better looking than I am."

She gasped as he stroked her most sensitive spot. She had to concentrate to form her next sentence, the words coming out in low moan. "Oh, now you're really reaching."

Jack stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. "Am I? Did you see the reaction of the nursing staff when he walked into the infirmary?"

She smiled and grabbed his face with both hands. "Okay, fine," she said, her voice still low. "How about this: love is blind."

He returned the smile. "Love?"

She nodded and looked at him half-lidded. "Yes," she said in her most seductive voice. "And not that it's necessary in your case, but it is, in fact, blind."

He slipped her panties down her legs and pushed her back on the bed with a slightly wicked grin. "Thank god."

He then fell into her welcoming arms, their bodies meeting in all the right places. And that was the last either of them thought of Daniel for a long, long time.


End file.
